


So-called Prey

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [20]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: During midnight, Werewolf realized that he's sleepless, he decided to cuddling Vampire in different way.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 2





	So-called Prey

**"Werewolf... Please don't wake me up like this..."**

**"You're warmer than me Vampire."**

**"But Sir, you touch my hips and my waist..."**


End file.
